1. Field of the Invention.
The invention resides in the broad field of floor-supported shelves.
Cross References
Prior and co-pending application, No. 07/509,721, filed Apr. 16, 1991, of Judy Yon Gunten and myself.
2. Description of the related art
There is no known prior art bearing on the invention.